The Xiaolin Witches
by AJ Tomb Raider
Summary: When the WITCH girls win a Showdown, they get to go the temple as apprentices. But trouble's brewing whe Phobos and Wuya team up. CalebCorny, IrmaRai, PhobosWuya? DISCONTINUED
1. Solar Ring

Okay, as this name suggests, this is a crossover with Xiaolin Showdown and W.i.t.c.h. This is my first ever fanfic so please no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own W.i.t.c.h. or Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

The Xiaolin Witches

Chapter I

It was just another day for the xiaolin monks. Lessons had been boring for everyone except Omi, who was now ruining lunch by boasting about how he would become the smartest xiaolin dragon of all time.

"…and, as soon as I get my wudai weapon, I shall beco-"

"Do us a favour Omi," said a frustrated Kimiko. "And shut up."

"Yeah, can't a guy eat in peace around here?" asked Rai. He had actually fallen asleep during the history lesson, and Omi had droned on and on about waking up earlier in the morning. Eventually he lost his temper and threw him out the window. His punishment was to help Dojo organize all the scrolls after training; there were two thousand in total, and it would take forever.

Before Omi could bring up the subject again, Dojo came bursting into the kitchen, carrying the Shen Gong Wu scroll above his head.

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT!"

"Mmm Mmmmm Mmmm." said Clay. He hadn't said anything all through lunch, and he'd only eaten a few mouthfuls, which (in his case) was very odd.

Kimiko had an idea what the reason for that was, but she'd have to wait until later to confirm her theory.

Omi jumped across the table and landed in fromt of Dojo. "What is the new Shen Gong Wu Dojo?"

Dojo laid the scroll on the table and opened it, revealing a picture of a ring with a crescent moon engraved on it.

"It's caled the Solar Ring," he explained. "It allows the wearer to rebound energy attacks. Unfortunately, it can't block any physicle attacks, so anything like a head-butt or spinning kick would get right through."

Dojo rolled up the scroll, went outside, and changed his size. "Hurry up kids. The Wu's somewhere in California, so we have to be quick if we want to beat Chase and Wuya."

The kids climbed on and Dojo took off, flying eastward (California is in the west United States, so flying eastward from Cina would be faster) towards their destinaton.


	2. The Encounter

* * *

Hey, I'm back! sorry about the wait, I was busy coming up with a BIONICLE fanfic. I haven't writen it yet so if you like BIONICLE, you'll just have to wait.

Anyway,I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:

Akiko142: thanks for being my first reviewer. Sorry about what I did to Omi, I couldn't resist.

veriyK89: thanks alot. I'm glad you liked it.

Angelus-alvus: thanks for reviewing. hope you like the connection I made between Will and Raimundo.

Okay, I'm bored. On to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The Xiaolin Witches

Chapter II

After two hours they landed on a beach on the outskirts of Heatherfield. Dojo shrunk himself as soon as the kids got off.

"So, where abouts do you think the Shen Gong Wu is?" asked Omi.

"I think we buried it in the park last time we came here,"

"That's promising," said Kimiko. "Problem is, there's more than one park here. How do we know which one to search threw?"

"That's easy," Rai said. "We go to the park near the town centre. Will says you can find all sorts of stuff in the ground there."

Everyone looked at him for a few seconds, then Omi decided to ask.

"Who is this Will?"

"Will's my cousin. She lives in the city."

"And she knows about Shen Gong Wu?"

"Well, she knows they have magical abilities," said Rai. "but she doesn't know what any of them look like. She thinks they all look like her necklace."

"Why would she think _that_?" asked Kim.

Rai new why, but he wasn't allowed to tell. If he told anyone that Will was a guardian, and she got her powers from the _Heart of Kandrakar_, he would be skinned alive. "err, I don't know, she gets weird ideas sometimes."

Dojo looked suspicious for a moment, as if he was on to something. But then he shrugged it off, and said, "We'll talk about our families, _after_ we find the Solar Ring if you don't mind, thank you."

The group walked into the city and made their way to the town centre. Rai was relieved the others weren't asking him questions about his cousin. He'd almost blown her cover. _Then again, she might just blow it herself anyway._ He hoped that they wouldn't run into her, no matter how useful she would be.

* * *

Will was bored stiff. The girls were supposed to meat up half an hour ago, but so far only Taranee and Cornelia had shown up. Irma was at soccer practice (she's a little more sporty now), and Hay Lin had to help out at her parent's restaurant.

Cornelia was using the time to just make out with Caleb, while Taranee was trying out her new camera.

"Man, if the others don't turn up soon," said Will. "we won't have time for practice."

"Well you know, it's not as if we really need to practice." Said Taranee.

It was a whole year since the girls discovered their powers, and they had all mastered just about all of them. However, as soon as that happened, the girl's powers began to evolve, widening their range of attacks.

Will was determined to master their newer powers as soon as possible, and had called the girls together for training every opportunity she got.

"Taranee, your Fire-Shield isn't big enough to protect all of us. The more we practice, the bigger you'll be able to get it."

Cornelia broke off from Caleb to breath and turned to face the redhead.

"Will, Taranee's right. You're over working us. You need to give us some…are you even listening?"

Will wasn't listening. She had just seen a group of teens that seemed to catch her eye. One of them was really short and didn't have any hair. He was wearing a red and black robe. The tallest of the group was no doubt a cowboy, judging by his hat. The girl was wearing a cheerleading outfit, and had what looked like a gecko on her head.

Finally there was a boy wearing a green and orange shirt and beige pants. He had spiky brown hair and green eyes. Will recognised this boy immediately.

Will jumped to her feet, and shouted at the top of her voice. "HEY, RAI-MASTERS!"

Rai spun round immediately and saw a red haired girl running up to them. Before he could react, he was pulled into a big bear hug that nearly crushed him.

"Will…can't…breath…"

Will quickly let go of her cousin.

"What are you doing here? Is this a Shen Gong Wu hunt or something?"

"Yeah. We're looking for the Solar Ring."

"Err Rai?" asked Kimiko. "Do you mind telling us who your friend is?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. This is Will, my cousin. Will this is Omi (points to Omi), Clay (points to Clay), Kimiko (points to Kimiko), and Dojo (points to Dojo)."

Two girls and a boy suddenly ran up to them. One girl was tall with long blond hair, and the other had dark skin and glasses. The boy had short brown hair.

"Will, why did you run off just then I was trying to tell you something."

Will turned to the blond with a fairly serious look on her face.

"I already know what you were trying to say. You only want a break from training so you can make out with your boyfriend."

"Perhaps you could introduce us to your fiends Will." said the African American. "Ya know, before Cornelia buries you alive."

"Right. Everyone, this is Cornelia, Taranee, and Caleb. Guys this is Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Dojo-he's the dragon, and Raimundo, he's my cousin."

"You mean these are the Xiaolin worriers you told us about?"

"You got that right Taranee."

"Mm'm Mmmmmm Mmmm Mmmmmmmmm."

"What did he just say?"

Taranee focused on clay for a moment before answering.

"He say's 'we'd better keep searching'."

"How do you know what he's saying?"

"Simple, Kimiko. I'm telepathic, so I know exactly what he's thinking. By the way, he says someone put glue in his food earlier, so that's why he's not talking."

Will rounded on Raimundo and punched him.

"OW! What'd ya do that for?"

"You promised Aunt Caddy you wouldn't pull that prank again. Remember what happened last time I visited."

"What happened?"

"He put glue in Raquel's salad. We had to use a candle to melt the glue. Raquel ended up with black lips for a week."

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

"Taranee, you don't suppose…"

"Nuh-uh. No way. There is no way I'm gonna do th-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Xiaolin show-offs. Hey, who are your new girlfriends?"

The group turned round to see a red haired boy floating in the air. He was obviously a goth, because he had some kind of shadow makeup on his face.

Will had never seen him before, but she had a good idea who he was.

Omi stepped forward and acted like he was the leader.

"Jack Spicer. Prepare for a most humiliating defeat!"

"Don't make me laugh little man. No one can defeat Jack Spicer, Evil Genius. Hahaha! Jackbots, attack!"

About 100 jackbots came forward and started attacking the group.

"WUDAI MARS, FIRE!"

"WUDAI NEPTUNE, WATER!"

"WUDAI STAR, WIND!"

"MMMMM MMMMMM, MMMMM!" (Wudai Crater, Earth!)

Surprisingly, none of these attacks worked.

"Hahahaha! You can't use those! I've upgraded my jackbots, so none of your stupid wudai moves can damage them. Well, I'd love to stay and gloat, but I've got a ring to find. So long losers! Hahaha!"

And with that he flew off, letting his bots do the fighting for him.

Will immediately took out the heart and summoned her two other friends. Being the guardians of the veil, she knew they had a slight advantage. But they still needed Irma and Hay Lin; otherwise their powers wouldn't be strong enough.

Until they got there, they'd just have to cope with earth and fire.

She held out the crystal at arms length.

"GUARDIANS UNITE!"

* * *

Well, that's it for now, hope you liked it! Irma and Hay Lin will be showing up in the next chapter, along with Wuya, Chase and possibly Lord Cedric.

I can't think of a good showdown, so if anyone has a good suggestion let meknow.

Until next time, see ya!

P.S: no flames.


End file.
